


Free

by Hieiko



Series: Tranquil Intensity [2]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei and Mukuro during the Makai Bujutsukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community anime100 challenge: "You Never Can Tell".

There was no one who could ever tell what really happened when Hiei and Mukuro faced one another on the battlefield.

Everyone had watched as the pair fought and each unleashed the best of their attacks. They had seen Mukuro face down Hiei's Kokuryuuha and defeat him. But no one saw how Hiei's power had shattered the steel manacles on Mukuro's wrists. No one had heard the words spoken between the two warriors.

As Hiei fell forward, Mukuro caught him and cradled his head against her shoulder. She finally understood that he hadn't cared about winning.

Hiei had simply wanted to set her free.


End file.
